baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1967
Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: St. Louis Cardinals over Boston Red Sox (4-3); Bob Gibson, MVP *All-Star Game, July 11 at Anaheim Stadium: National League, 2-1 (15 innings); Tony Pérez, MVP Other champions *College World Series: Arizona State *Japan Series: Yomiuri Giants over Hankyu Braves (4-2) *Little League World Series: West Tokyo, Japan Awards and honors *'Most Valuable Player' **Carl Yastrzemski (AL) **Orlando Cepeda (NL) *'Cy Young Award' **Jim Lonborg (AL) **Mike McCormick (NL) *'Rookie of the Year' **Stan Bahnsen (AL) **Tom Seaver (NL) Statistical Leaders 1American League Triple Crown batting winner. Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings |} National League final standings |} Events *January 23 - Stan Musial is named General Manager of the St. Louis Cardinals. *January 29 - Branch Rickey and Lloyd Waner are elected to the Hall of Fame by a unanimous vote of the Special Veterans Committee. *February 16 - Red Ruffing is selected for the Hall of Fame by the Baseball Writers Association of America through a special runoff election, since no one received the required 75 percent vote in January. *May 14 - The New York Yankees' Mickey Mantle becomes the 6th member of the 500-home run club in New York's 6-5 victory over the Baltimore Orioles at Yankee Stadium. Mantle connects while batting left-handed off Baltimore's Stu Miller. *July 11 - At Anaheim Stadium, Tony Pérez ends the longest All-Star Game (15 innings, three hours and 41 minutes) with a home run off Catfish Hunter in a National League 2–1 victory over the American League. Solo homers by Richie Allen and the AL's Brooks Robinson account for the other runs, as Pérez is named MVP. *July 14 - Eddie Mathews becomes the 7th member of the 500 home run club. *August 2 - With homers from both sides of the plate, Pete Rose leads the Cincinnati Reds to a 7-3 win over the Atlanta Braves. It's the second time Rose accomplished the feat. *August 18 - A tragedy occurs when the Boston Red Sox' Tony Conigliaro is beaned by the California Angels' Jack Hamilton. Hit on the left cheekbone, just below the eye socket, Conigliaro will miss the rest of 1967 and all of 1968. He was hitting .267 with 20 home runs and 67 RBIs in 95 games in 1967. Despite the loss of Tony C., the Red Sox will sweep the 4-game series with the Angels. The sweep will still leave the Minnesota Twins in 1st place, with Boston, the Detroit Tigers and the Chicago White Sox all within 2 games. *September 27 - In the tight AL pennant race, the possibility of a 4-way tie is eliminated as the Minnesota Twins and Boston Red Sox both lose (respectively, 5-1 to California and 6-0 to Cleveland). Minnesota now has 91-69 won-lost record, Boston is 90-70, and the only games left for those 2 teams are 2 games against each other. *September 29 - The Chicago White Sox lose 1-0 to the Washington Senators and are eliminated from the AL pennant race. The White Sox are now 89-71, and can win a maximum of 91 games, and must finish behind the Twins or the Red Sox (those 2 teams only have the 2 games against each other left to play). The only remaining tie possibilities are Twins-Tigers or Red Sox-Tigers. *October 1 - One of the closest American League pennant races ever enters the season's final day with the Red Sox and Twins tied for 1st place and the Tigers one-half game back. The Red Sox and Twins play a game against each other, with the winner clinching a tie for the pennant and the loser being eliminated; in it, MVP Carl Yastrzemski goes 4 for 4 as the Red Sox beat the Twins 5-3. The Tigers can tie the Red Sox if they sweep a doubleheader from the California Angels in Detroit. The Tigers win the first game 6-4, but their bullpen fails in the finale and the Angels win 8-5 to give the Red Sox the pennant with no playoff. Today's doubleheader is the 2nd in as many days for the Tigers and the Angels. The doubleheaders are the result of earlier postponements of games which are needed in the deciding of the pennant race. Many years later, also in the AL, there will be a case of a day doubleheader scheduled on the day after a twi-night doubleheader; there will be a player protest to AL president Bobby Brown, who will rule that there will be only 1 game on the 2nd day. *October 5 - In game 2 of the World Series, Boston's Jim Lonborg is brilliant as he retires the first 19 Cardinals before walking Curt Flood with one out in the 7th inning. His no hit bid is broken up with 2 out in the 8th by a Julian Javier double. Lonborg has to settle for pitching the 4th one-hitter in World Series history as the Red Sox even the series with a 5-0 win. *October 12 - In Game Seven of the World Series, the St. Louis Cardinals earn their second World Championship of the decade with a 7–2 victory over the Boston Red Sox. Bob Gibson notches his third win in the Series with a three-hitter, 10 strikeouts and a fifth-inning home run. Lou Brock has two hits and three stolen bases for a record seven steals in a seven-game World Series. For the second time in four years, Gibson is honored as the Series MVP. Births *April 17 - Marquis Grissom *April 24 - Omar Vizquel *May 15 - John Smoltz *May 31 - Kenny Lofton *July 4 - Vinny Castilla *July 14 - Robin Ventura *September 3 - Luis Gonzalez *September 19 - Jim Abbott *October 13 - Trevor Hoffman *October 14 - Pat Kelly *November 4 - Eric Karros *December 1 - Reggie Sanders *December 7 - Tino Martinez *December 15 - Mo Vaughn Deaths *January 6 - Johnny Keane, 55, manager who won the 1964 World Series with the St. Louis Cardinals and joined the opposing Yankees immediately afterward *March 4 - Bullet Joe Rogan, 77, Hall of Fame pitcher in the Negro Leagues for the Kansas City Monarchs *July 21 - Jimmie Foxx, 59, Hall of Fame first baseman who retired with more career home runs (534) than any player except Babe Ruth; a 3-time MVP and the AL's 1933 triple crown winner, he hit .325 lifetime and played in the first nine All-Star games *August 17 - Ray Caldwell, 79, spitball pitcher for the Yankees who was later struck by lightning during a 1919 game while with the Indians; he no-hit the Yankees two weeks later *September 12 - Rollie Zeider, 83, infielder for three Chicago franchises from 1910 to 1918 Category:1967 in baseball